Visiones del pasado
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Oneshot Femslash BLxNM Narccisa hace una pequeña visita a la casa donde, junto a sus hermanas, habitó de pequeña. Los recuerdos olvidados en su memoria no tardan en salir a flote...


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta pequeña historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros. Hecha sin animos de lucro o algo parecido.

* * *

**VISIONES DEL PASADO**

Estar en ese lugar, caminar por esos interminables pasillos, recordar todo lo que había sucedido en ese sitio, le causaba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo una calidez que nunca había pensado llegar a sentir desde que había entendido cual era el destino que le había sido designado. La verdad es que ni ella misma sabia porque había regresado. Talvez le gustaba hacerse daño, le gustaba sufrir o simplemente, sintió que debía recorrer por ultima vez aquel lugar lleno de resabios de su infancia, de su juventud, de su vida antes de perderla a manos de un tipo frió y cruel, sin sentimientos. Odiaba pensar en él, pero no podía evitarlo, la atormentaba.

Subió a su antigua habitación, las viejas escaleras crujían con cada paso que daba, igual como cuando era pequeña, esto le hacia ponerse nostálgica, y le fastidiaba un poco, aunque le gustaba la sensación. Siguió avanzando hasta que llego a un largo pasillo, caminó por el hasta llegar a una puerta ubicada a la mitad izquierda de este. Lentamente giró el pomo tratando de no emitir ningún ruido al abrir aquella puerta y penetró en la habitación. Lo que vio le provoco una sonrisa, aunque algo triste.

Allí no quedaba nada; solo un armario viejo, un espejo trizado y las tres camas que, desde que tenia memoria, habían estado en ese lugar, en esa misma posición, sin que quisieran ser movidas por nadie. Estaban con sus sabanas de color blanco llenas de polvo, aunque aún conservando aquel color tan puro, estaban sin ninguna arruga, tal y como las vio por ultima vez. Y en una de esas camas, pudo ver a una niña durmiendo. Una niña de largo cabello negro que contrastaba increíblemente con las sabanas, con una respiración tranquila y con esos ojos oscuros escondidos tras aquellos parpados.

- Bella… - susurro inconciente.

Su sonrisa despareció.

**Enamórate de**

**Alguien que te ame,**

**Que te espere,**

**Que te comprenda aun en la locura,**

**De alguien que te ayude,**

**Que te guíe,**

**Que sea tu apoyo,**

**Tú esperanza,**

**Tu todo.**

La vio durmiendo ahí, en paz y se pregunto como pudo su hermana cambiar tanto. Se pregunto si en el interior de esa niña, ya se estaba formando aquel fanatismo por todo lo relacionado con las Artes Oscuras. Si aquella maldad y arrogancia que la caracterizaban ahora, eran obra de su infancia. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y espero unos segundos, cuando los abrió, aquella terrible ilusión había desaparecido. Suspiro aliviada y camino por la habitación. Sus pasos, aunque suaves, igualmente hacían que el piso crujiera, y pensó que esa casa pronto se vendría abajo. Que aquel lugar que la ligaba tanto a su pasado, desaparecería en un tiempo mas.

Si situó junto a la ventana y apoyo una mano contre el vidrio. Se sorprendió de ver que el cristal estaba limpio y se le paso fugaz por la mente que hace poco, talvez, algún Black había visitado esta gran casa abandonada. Cerró los ojos cansados y apoyó su frente en el vidrio, no tuvo que concentrarse ni lo mas mínimo; ya que, como hormigas a la miel, poco a poco su cabeza se fue llenando de aquellos sonidos tan lejanos en el tiempo, pero tan presentes a la vez. Las pisadas, algunas rápidas, otras lentas y algunas cogeantes; los susurros, los cuales siempre correspondían a secretos, reflexiones solitarias, talvez traiciones o insultos; las risas, aunque pocas, no pertenecían a los adultos, ellos nunca habían reído en esa casa, mas bien pertenecían a niños que jugaban recorriendo aquel lugar. Cada sonido, cada recuerdo, se clavaba en su corazón dolorosamente, haciéndolo sangrar. Aunque el dolor era lo único que le aseguraba, que seguía viva, que no había muerto y se había transformado en un fantasma silencioso.

Entonces, una inocente voz recorrió cada centímetro de su mente, de su alma.

"_- ¡Vamos, Cissy! Andrómeda nos espera en el jardín, dice que ha encontrado una extraña especie de araña ¡Vamos, corre!"_

Soltó un sollozo y golpeó fuertemente el cristal. Un sonido hueco se esparció por la habitación. ¿Por qué no podía apartar a esa mujer de su mente?

**Enamórate de**

**Alguien que no te traicione,**

**Que sea fiel,**

**Que sueñe contigo,**

**Que solo piense en ti,**

**En tu rostro,**

**En tu delicadeza,**

**En tu espíritu,**

**Y no en tu cuerpo ni en tus bienes.**

Cuando pequeñas, unas de sus pocas entretenciones era cazar las arañas, que intrépidas, se adentraban en los oscuros rincones de esta casa. Su lugar favorito para buscarlas era el ático o el jardín; el primero porque, además de oscuro, estaba llenos de rincones pequeños y de difícil acceso, aunque esto no molestaba a ninguna de las tres hermanas Black; el segundo porque la maleza del fondo del jardín nunca era cortada, y allí las arañas tenían libertad para hacer cuanta telaraña quisieran.

Andrómeda le gustaba ir al jardín con pequeños frascos de vidrio, los cuales sacaba de la cocina, y ponerse en cuclillas junto a la hierba crecida esperando que alguna araña desprevenida se cruzara frente a ella. Entonces, con gran destreza, hacia que por voluntad propia se adentrara en el frasco, para luego ser capturada por la pequeña Black al cerrar con la tapa el frasco. Luego, la pobre criatura, tenia que soportar el miedo de ser aplastada por aquel filoso clavo que, con una pesada roca, era aplastado contra aquella tapa de lata con el único propósito de crear pequeños agujeros en la superficie, por el cual entrara aire para la supervivencia de la araña. Luego la llevaba a su habitación, donde la cuidaba hasta que la araña perecía, talvez cansada de estar atrapada en tan monótono y reducido lugar.

Con Bellatrix era otra historia, a ella le gustaba más el ático. Le gustaba adentrarse en aquel oscuro lugar, un universo aparte, y quedarse horas allí, contemplando como la luz del día, que se colaba por algunas grietas del techo, iba poco a poco desapareciendo hasta que aquella habitación quedaba sumida en la completa oscuridad. Allí, Bellatrix se sentía verdaderamente bien, se sentía liberada de aquellas cadenas, se sentía en verdadera conexión consigo misma. Bellatrix de verdad estaba enamorada de aquella oscuridad que causaba tanto temor a otros. Allí, algunas veces, atrapaba arañas a las cuales torturaba quitándoles una por una sus patas o aplastándolas de apoco hasta causarles la muerte. Le encantaba aquel sufrimiento y muchas veces le gustaba compartirlo con su hermana, con ella, con Narcissa.

Si, las dos pasaban mucho tiempo solas en aquel tenebroso ático, atrapando arañas o hablando. La vida de ella y de Bella, a esa edad, giraba en torno a las enseñanzas de su familia, a la lealtad a la sangre y a esas eternas charlas en el ático.

**Enamórate de**

**Alguien que te espere hasta el final,**

**De alguien que no sea lo que tú no elijas,**

**Lo que no esperes,**

**Enamórate de alguien a quien nunca imaginaste conocer,**

**Pero que aun así te fascina.**

Recuerdo una de esas tardes, que no tenia nada de especial, pero que para ella significaba tanto, la tarde en que se había dado cuenta de que su corazón podía sentir algo mas poderoso que las ansias de ser libre. Que por muy raro que parezca, esa tarde en ella nació un sentimiento extraño, nuevo, un sentimiento que la llevaba a desear pertenecer por completo a esa persona.

- De verdad me dolió que Andrómeda nos dejara - comento una chica de oscura mirada que estaba sentada junto a ella - ¡Y más por ese sangre sucia!

Narcissa no dijo nada, las dos estaban sentadas en el suelo, apoyadas en la mugrienta pared de su escondite secreto, el lugar preferido de ellas para hablar con total tranquilidad, sin el temor de ofender a un familiar o ser escuchadas por alguien inapropiado. Las rodeaban algunos baúles llenos de ropas y cosas en desuso y cajas selladas de contenido desconocido. Las dos se mostraban tristes, aunque la chica morena tambien parecía furiosa.

- Déjala en paz – susurro la chica rubia, con un tono apesumbrado en su voz.

- ¿Acaso estas de acuerdo con ella, Narcissa? – dijo la otra chica, dirigiéndole a Narcissa una mirada de sorpresa e indignación. La aludida se sorprendió de aquella actitud, cuando Bella la llamaba por su nombre sonaba realmente despectivo.

- Por favor, no es eso, solo pienso que… no debes darles mas vueltas a esto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no me gusta verte así de molesta… - dijo la rubia bajando la mirada, y con algo de miedo agrego – ni así de triste…

Bellatrix se le quedo mirando sin saber que decir, se le hacían muy incomodas estas situaciones, las verdad no le gustaban. Normalmente, en estos casos actuaba de forma indiferente, pero las palabras de Narcissa… por primera vez en su vida no sabia responder a alguien. Y esto la ponía en medio de la espada y la pared. Lo normal para un Black hubiera sido decirle a Narcissa que no se comportara como una tonta sentimental, que a un Black no deberían interesarle nada más que el bien propio y el honor de la familia. Pero no pudo decirle nada de eso, en cambio actuó de una forma que ni ella misma pudo asimilar en su momento.

Con suavidad sostuvo la barbilla de Narcissa, sintió el pequeño sobresalto que con su tacto le había causado a su hermana. Y para sus adentros, aunque nunca lo admitiría, esto le hizo sentir ternura. Su hermana, tan inocente en ese momento, tan frágil, ese aspecto siempre le había provocado un sentimiento de protección.

- Narcissa, mírame – pidió la mayor, seriamente.

La menor obedeció y, con los ojos algo nublados, le sostuvo la mirada a su hermana.

- ¿Tu nunca nos dejaras, Narcissa, cierto? – pregunto Bellatrix, aunque no con su tono sensual habitual; sinónimo de que en esta ocasión, ella no jugaba ningún juego ni había doble sentido en sus palabras. Estaba siendo directa y clara con esa pregunta.

- Bella… - la verdad es que no sabia que decir, Narcissa se había quedado sin palabras.

- Yo te necesito aquí – la morena acerco su rostro al de su hermana, tanto que llegaba a rozar sutilmente sus labios, Narcissa se sonrojo por primera vez en su vida y su mente quedo en blanco -, te necesito aquí… conmigo.

Y Bellatrix beso los labios de su hermana menor, de una forma dulce casi rozando la ternura. Para los dos era su primer beso, y aunque no seria el mejor que darían en sus vidas, era el que mas significado tendría. Narcissa, luego de abrir los ojos muy sorprendida, los cerró para dejarse llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera. Pequeños temblores recorrían su cuerpo y su alma no hallaba el momento de escapar de su cuerpo para unirse al de aquel ángel oscuro que la estaba poseyendo.

Cuando Bellatrix bajo por su cuello dejando en su camino un mar de besos y caricias, Narcissa no pudo ni quiso evitar que esas palabras salieran de su boca…

- Nunca te dejare, Bella, yo nunca podría dejarte, porque… - Narcissa abrazo a su hermana fuertemente, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de esta – te quiero mucho…

**Enamórate de**

**Alguien que sufra contigo,**

**Que ría junto a ti,**

**Que seque tus lágrimas,**

**Que te abrigue cuando se necesario,**

**Que se alegre con tus alegrías**

**Y que te de fuerzas**

**Después de un fracaso.**

Narcissa dio media vuelta y se apoyo pesadamente sobre la ventana, dándole la espalda a aquel oscuro y tenebroso paisaje. Escucho como el viento azotaba las ventanas de la casa y se sintió vacía. Ahora, los recuerdos que la rodeaban, no la consolaban sino que le causaban mas daño. Sus ojos se nublaron talvez por las lágrimas o por la oscuridad que poco a poco se estaba apoderando de ella. Aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos, aquella mirada a veces arrogante, otras veces triste, o vacía, se iba adentrando en su mente y en su corazón. Sentía que sus piernas temblaban, y que ya no podrían sostenerla por mucho tiempo; aunque la verdad era que estaba tiesa como una roca y fría como un témpano de hielo. Si, desde que Bellatrix se había unido al Señor Tenebroso había cambiado, y su corazón había perdido su vida. Las dos hermanas se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo impenetrables, desde hace tiempo que ninguna de las dos siente nada.

Narcissa se deslizo por la muralla hasta caer sentada en el piso, allí se refugió entre sus piernas, dejando que todo su dolor, que toda su angustia y desesperación fluyeran por su cuerpo y salieran al exterior.

**Enamórate de**

**Alguien que vuelva a ti después de una pelea,**

**Después del desencuentro,**

**De alguien que camine junto a ti,**

**Que sea un buen compañero,**

**Que respete tus sueños,**

**Tus ilusiones.**

Sentada en ese lugar, sola y desvalida, Narcissa comenzo a recordar cada caricia proporcionada por esa mujer a la que tanto quería. Exteriormente todos creían que las hermanas eran como agua y aceite y en lo único que se parecían era en las ansias de poder. La verdad es que nadie se había enterado jamás de su especial relación. Nadie podía imaginarlas de esa manera; además de deshonrar a la familia, seria como insultar a la sangre limpia. A la preciada sangre que corría por sus venas.

Recordar las manos fuertes pero suaves que recorrían su cuerpo cuando joven, soñaba con volver a sentirlas sobre ella, volver a sentir esos besos entregados con tanta devoción; todo eso la hacia sentirse vulnerable, débil. Como decía su madre, "Una Black, para poder seguir adelante y cumplir su cometido, nunca debe vivir por el pasado ni para el pasado; solo debe vivir por su Señor y por el bien de la familia, nada mas." Se aferró aun mas fuerte a sus piernas y se mordió el labio inferior, no quería que sus sentimientos salieran a la luz, simplemente quería seguir sintiéndose imperturbable, fría. Quería permanecer con aquella mascara, que con los años había ido creando, para que nadie se diera cuenta de su dolor, para que nadie la molestara. Aunque tambien sabia que, los que la conocían, nunca le prestarían algún tipo de ayuda ni le darían consejos, esa no era la naturaleza del mundo donde ella había elegido vivir.

Pensó en Andrómeda, que había elegido seguir sus sueños; pensó en Sirius, ese tonto, que había roto las reglas de la familia y había sabido encontrar la felicidad junto a sus seres queridos. Pensó en las siete marcas del árbol familiar, cada uno de esos borrones significaba libertad. Cada una de esas personas vivió siguiendo sus propios principios y no se dejo aplastar por las antiguas reglas familiares.

¿Por qué no podía ella hacer lo mismo?

**Enamórate de**

**Alguien que te ame.**

**No te enamores del amor,**

**Enamórate de alguien**

**Que este enamorado de ti.**

Narcissa se levantó y seco las lagrimas silenciosas que estaban cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. Salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras lentamente, salio por la gran puerta hacia el exterior de la casa. Allí camino hasta la acera sin mirar atrás, sus pasos eran rápidos, quería alejarse lo mas rápidamente de todo aquello, de ese lugar que encerraba tantas historias, tanta angustia.

Al llegar a la acera, dio el último vistazo a aquella vieja casona. Pudo ver a cada uno de sus familiares paseando como antaño por ese lugar, pudo ver el los espíritus que habían quedado, al igual que ella, ligados eternamente a ese lugar. La última lagrima cristalina cayo por su rostro, dejando un húmedo surco en su suave piel.

Entonces escucho un pequeño estallido y a su nariz llego el olor a humo. Escucho largos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella y en pocos segundos sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿De nuevo aquí, Narcissa? – escucho que le preguntaban.

- Ya sabes que me gusta mucho este lugar – respondió fríamente.

El que estaba a su lado no es inmuto por su tono de voz.

- Vamonos, que nuestro Señor nos espera.

Clavó su mirada en esos ojos azules. Su marido le devolvió al mirada fría y luego dio media vuelta hasta situarse en medio de la calle.

- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Lucius.

**Enamórate de quien quieras.**

**Pero no te enamores de Bellatrix Lestrange.**

- Claro – respondió ella.

Y mientras Narcissa caminaba hacia su esposo pensó que, aquella libertad que anhelaba solo podría serle entregada cuando la muerte se apoderara de ella. Solo con la muerte seria libre para amar eternamente a la única mujer que le había sabido entregar cariño en su vida. Solo con la muerte seria libre para amar a Bellatrix Lestrange. A _su_ Bella.

Y al situarse junto a su esposo, justo antes de desaparecer con una voluta de humo negro, recordó, aquella ultima sonrisa que le había dedicado Bellatrix, la ultima de su vida, al decirle con emoción que Voldemort la requería como una de sus aliados. Y por última vez, la tristeza embargo a Narcissa, ya que esa sonrisa solo una persona la había podido arrancar de los labios de su Bella; y esa persona no había sido ella, no había sido su amante incondicional; sino que había sido su más grande rival.

Lord Voldemort.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Trate de hacer una historia sobre estos dos personajes que fuera medianamente aceptables, espero no haberme salido mucho de los personajes, aunque creo que si lo hice. Bueno, ustedes juzguen, tienes mas derecho a hacerlo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Se despide:

Saber Nezumi


End file.
